The Last of them
by ChayaAmidala
Summary: while the Atlantis expibition was expoloring the city they come across a mysterious girl in stasis. Could she really be the answer to a long lost prophecy and the last of the Ancients. Or is she a long awaited trap set by the Wraith to destroy Atlantis
1. Prologue

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Long ago, before the Altaerans thrived throughout the universe, a prophecy was made:

_A daughter will be born to a strong and wealthy leader of the Ancient race, the Altaerans. She will be bestowed with great gifts and powers. It will be her duty to help and protect all that reside in the great and magnificent cities. Those who are threatened by an alliance of three great and terrible enemies will have to rely on her. Only she can put an end to thousands of years of chaos and fighting, throughout the universe, in plane and the next. _

The city then left Earth and the Milky Way altogether, and settled into the Pegasus Galaxy. Here they started many experiments and planetary travels to further their race. Setting up Lantean outposts all over the galaxy. Harnessing the thing about the planet that they thought could one day be useful. Whether it is its geothermal energy from the planets core, a strange energy reading, or a life sucking bug.

One day in a lab accident, in an Lantean outpost, when they were crossing the DNA of this life sucking bug and the DNA of a human; they created one of their worst enemies, the Wraith. The Wraith may look like humans, but that may be deceiving, they have pasty white skin and life sucking capabilities through their hands, used to feed upon human life.

To help stop the Wraith from terrorizing the galaxy the Lanteans created humanoid machines out of nanites as a weapon against the them. But when they proved to be ineffective the Lanteans tried to destroy them. Only a few nanites survived just enough to replicate and start over. Angry with the Lanteans, they one day swore they punish them for their wrong doing. Until then they replicated to strengthen their numbers and to rebuild their city, Asuras.

But before any of this a greater war took place. A great controversy arose about what the prophecy really said, did it mean that the child was born with these great powers or were they bestowed powers by the Altaeran council upon whom they thought the prophecy was talking about.

Because of this the Altaeran people split. Those who believed that the baby would be born with the powers and the people who wanted to give a child he powers (the Bestowers). The arguments went on for generations. In the end the first of the Altaerans to start the controversy ascended, to a higher plane of existence, living as pure energy, and the ascended Bestowers decided to take matters into their own hands.

A baby had just been born to a very powerful leader of the Altaeran people, hwo fit the prophecy discribtion, so the ascended Bestowers saw this as an opportunity to give this Altaeran baby girl the powers said in the prophecy, but why? She was being born to a Bestower, and the baby had no father. The ascended Altaeran became infuriated with the Bestowers, for doing this with out the consent of both sides and the Altaeran council and all the ascended Altaerans.

In fear for her child's life Nadini took confidence in the only person she felt she could trust, her brother Sanjog, even though he was not Bestowers. Nadini told him that upon the girls fifteenth birthday her powers would start to surface and that he had to train her in everyway possible, in strength and smarts.

Nadini faked her and her daughter's death and went into finding, among the stars, for the rest of her life, wanting nothing to do with her people anymore. Sanjog and Divya keep the child as their own, but he had to keep what had happened a secret from everyone, even his wife, Divya. It was the only way to let the council believe that the child was truly dead. And the only this had worked was because Divya had just had a baby a few days earlier but it didn't make it. The only people who knew this was Sanjog, Nadini and the doctors who sworn to secrecy.

As punishment for the Bestowers rash actions, the ascended Altaerans made it a law of ascended being that they could no longer deal with the affairs of anything on the lesser plane. And if caught it would be punishable by a fate worse than death.

The Bestowers were furious that they had to be bond by this law; that they excluded themselves from the rest of the ascended beings. They left to create a new society were their follower could live in "harmony". They expected any true Bestower to follow in their foot steps. They would become, in time, an evil and lethal enemy, which would make the Wraith the least of their worries. The Ori as they now called themselves.

The Ori planted them in another galaxy angry and hungry for power. Slowly they converted the galaxy, by gaxaly so that every living person was worshiping them and giving them the power they long for, power they would one day need to attack and destroy the Altaerans.

The ascended Altaerans suspected this attack from the Ori and set up barricades to protect them and their descendants in both the Milky Way and Pegasus galaxy. But the Ori never came. The remaining Altaerans split and went their separate ways, scattered cities across the universe. But in the end, most of the Altaeran endure destruction from the Wraith, plaques, other enemies, or just died out.

Generations had past and nothing was getting any better for the Altaerans. With there numbers seriously depleted they fled back to Earth though the Stargate, to live out the rest of their lives and to reach ascension.

This once strong and powerful race had unintentionally created their three greatest enemies and has suffered the consequences or their descendants would have to. Their only hope was shattered into a million pieces just over a matter of opinion and they didn't have guts to do anything about it. If the baby would have _lived_ she would have been over a fifteen years old the year the Altaeran fled back to Earth.


	2. Chapter 1 A shocking Discovery

* * *

Chapter One A Shocking Discovery

* * *

"Elizabeth, we've finished searching this part of the city and are coming back. We found two rooms that are locked. Maybe personal quarters or something we suspect because the rest is mostly personal rooms. The rest is just closets and stuff like that." said Lt. Col. John Sheppard. 

"Very well. But what did you mean by two rooms being locked. We have never found any rooms that have been locked?"

"Well I can't tell you anything I'm not an ancient now, am I? To get in you need some ancient code or something. Probably for a member of the council or something."

"Ok, we will get McKay on it as soon as possible, maybe he can get them open we could use the space a new expedition team is coming in four months and they mitt want a place to sleep," she said with a little chuckle and a smile, "we will debrief in one hour."

"Hey if you don't mind me asking, why again was I put on the city search team today anyway?"

"Because you have had a lot of off-world mission as of late, I thought you could use a little break. To just relax."

"You call this relaxing?"

"Well no, but Ronon and Teyla are on the main land visiting the Athosians. And Rodney is doing something productive; trying to strengthen the shield or something like that. And besides who better to search the city then someone who knows the city like the back of his hand."

"Fine, Fine." He said with a small laugh.

"Remember debrief in one hour." Elizabeth said walking out of the control room and into her office.

* * *

"Alright team, lets head back." Sheppard called out. And everybody started to pick up what they were doing and walking to the center of Atlantis. 

Atlantis was the most beautiful city in the entire universe, full of intrigue and mystery. But Atlantis wasn't just about beauty it is full of fascinating technology that could one day save them from the Wraith or save earth and the ascended ancients Ori. But what puzzled John the most was if the Ancients where as brilliant and advance how come the there descendants (Earth's people) not be. Did they unevolve once they evacuated back to earth. What happened?

But even thought John had been at Atlantis for three years now, he still sometimes got lost in its beauty, and craftsmen ship, like the writing on some of its walls. But there was part of the text that made John stop and look out. He started to reach out and touch it when all of a sudden a secret door slid open with a whoosh.

"Ohm, guys, I don't think we are leaving just yet. I have found something." John said waving his team back. He walks into what appeared to be a science lab. "What would a science lad being doing behind a hidden door and resident corridors?" He asked himself.

"Maybe they were trying to hind something." Maj. Lorne said

"Yeah but what?" someone asked.

Slowly the lab came to life as John walked farther into it. The lab was very small, and looked like someone tried to get something done in a hurry. Papers were scattered every on the surfaces and on the floor.

"I have no idea." John said in shock.

"Wouldn't you think, since the Ancients were so technologically advanced, they would use something other then paper.'' A Lt. asked to somebody.

"They did usually put everything into computer logs, just like us, but in every society there is that one person who like the old fashioned style." a scientist spook up.

"Yeah, you would also hope that they leave a instruction manual or something. This machine does this… and this room is…don't go to this planet…avoid this people…but they didn't. Did they?" Sheppard responded with a little laugh. "It would have made things a hell of a lot easier."

"Col. Sheppard you should come and look at this."

"What is it Maj...Oh my god... is that what I think it is." John said shocked. He put his hand to his left ear and clicked his radio on. "Elizabeth are you still there?'

"Yes John what is it?"

"We have just found a science lab." he said slowly.

"Atlantis is full of science labs. Why is this on any different?"

"Well first it was hidden behind a hidden door, that popped out of the wall from no where, in resident corridors. Secondly there is a stasis pod in here and thirdly there is a someone in it."

In the far back corner of the lab there was a stasis pod with a teenaged girl in it. She had long golden brown hair. Her clothes looked like they could be ancient but many advanced societies wore similar clothes. She wore a dress that went just below her knees. It golden yellow like the setting sun; with what looked like an olive tree branch embroider on the bottom half of the dress. And around the waist that was a blue ribbon like belt that hung loosely on her hips.

But the most interesting of all was that fact that she did not look calm, like all of the people they have previous found in stasis, she looked like she was in a stalled state of pain. There was also a faint light coming for her upper right arm were it looked like there was a olive branch tattoo.


	3. Chapter 2 Just More Questions

* * *

Chapter Two Just More Questions

* * *

"Did you just say that there was a girl in a stasis pod? Like when we found the …"she thought for the right word to use "other me."

"Yes, only she's not really old she can't be more than sixteen, and she looks like she is…pain." Sheppard answered.

"How is that possible? I mean if she truly is an ancient, like I think we are both thinking, she would be over ten-thousand years old by now."

"I know, that is the scary part." Sheppard said eerily.

"I'll get Rodney down there right now."

* * *

She quickly walked to Rodney's office with a worried look on her face. And at Atlantis that usually is not the best sign in the galaxy. With some worried glances and whispers she decided to slow down a little and try to put a smile on. _But how? They might have just found an ancient that is only fifteen years old. Here, that would be something to shot to the whole world. But not this time; this time was different. It didn't make any sense. Like why would she not have aged in the stasis pod? When they had come across of women in stasis, two years ago, it happened to be herself from an alternate reality. And she had been over ten thousand years old. And the lab wasn't hidden. So, why was this girl so important that she was hidden? There are just to many questions. It doesn't feel right._

Finally, she had reached his office not noticing she had picked up speed and wore a frown yet again.

"Rodney?" she said knocking on the door. No answer. "Rodney?" Still there was no answer no answer. She enters anyway. "Rodney, Sheppard's team could…ARE YOU SLEEPING!!!

"Hun, what, oh Elizabeth yeah um uh yeah I was just about to dive into this research project I have been working on."

"Uh huh, sure, Sheppard's team could have used today, but you were sleeping. You know what forget it. For know. John could use your help in the area of the city he was searching today."

"He was searching the city. Why? Why wasn't I asked to help?" Rodney said a little annoyed.

"Because, you were so busy doing this." She said looking at him sternly.

"Well I'm sorry if someone likes to get sleep around here. What did Sheppard need help on?"

"They found a girl in stasis around the age of fifteen."

"Well that different isn't it."

"Yeah."

* * *

"Rodney have you found out anything from the stasis control consol?" Elizabeth asked during the debriefing in the ancient confess room.

"Given that I have only had thirty minutes to look over the information; not much. All of the data is in Ancient it would really help if you could translate it for me." he said handing her the laptop.

"I'll get right on it. We need answers. Let's make this top priority. I want to know why the lab was hidden. Who that girl is and why she is in there?"

* * *

"So how is the translating going, you have been in here for over three hours." Sheppard asked as he walked into Dr. Weir's office.

"Slowly, there is so much here. But it is very interesting. It goes into very good detail on some things we have wanted to know."

"Like what?" he asked getting interested.

"Well, the first thing that pops out at me is that… Daniel is going really like this…the Ori were once Ancients and they spilt over this prophecy that they were arguing about. And apparently this girl was… something. I can't translate it. I'm going to need Daniel's help."

"The Ori were once Ancients. Wow. That will be good for Stargate Command to know. Speaking of Daniel isn't our next meeting with Stargate Command coming up in an hour?"

"Yeah it is but I want to finish translating first. So I could use a little peace and quit if you don't mind?"

"Not at all. Have fun!" he said sarcastically walking out of the door.

"Oh yeah, I'll try!" She said back with a little laugh.

"Incoming Wormhole." said Sergeant Siler's voice came over the intercom in the air Force base under Cheyenne Mountain.

"Who is it Sergeant?" General Landry asked walking down the steps from the debriefing room to the Gate control room.

"It is Atlantis sir."

"Good, right on time." Gen. Landry said checking his watch. "Hello, Dr. Weir how is it going in the Pegasus Galaxy.

"It's going good. No major threat from the wraith or the Asusrans. We are continuing the search of the city, which is what I really want to talk about. Is Sg-1 there?"

"Yes we are." Said Col. Mitchell walking into the control room with the rest of his team.

"Good I have some interesting news. As I said we have continued the search of the city and in doing so Sheppard and his team came across a hidden lab; with a girl in stasis. I've been trying to translate what the information from the control panel says, but it is coming very slowly. It was written in a very obscure dialectic. I was hoping Dr. Jackson could help me out. I'll send you the information." She turned to the technician and nodded her head. He messed around with one of the laptops then the ancient control panel and turned to Elizabeth. "There is something you should know first; the Ori are Ancients or were once Ancients."

"Oh my God. That why they are ascended." Lt. Col. Samantha Cater said in shock.

"But then why do they hate each other so much." Mitchell asked.

"We're thinking it was over her." John said reluctantly.


	4. Chapter 3 An Ancient Prophecy Revealed

* * *

Chapter Three An Ancient Prophecy Revealed

* * *

Gen. Landry and SG-1 stood in shock at what they had just heard. Daniel Jackson had moved to one of the computer to look at some of the information Elizabeth had sent from Atlantis. Everyone stumbled for the word to say.

"What do you mean you think it was over this little girl? How could a little girl done all this?" Gen. Landry. _How could this be possible? How could one little girl in an entire galaxy of people cause the greatest race of being to split? It must have been something huge to turn Ancient to become the Ori. But, it would explain how the Ori would have the power of the Ancients and why they hate them so much. But what would cause the Ancient, who were out to help everyone, turn so bad. _Gen. Landry pondered over these questions asdid everyone else in the control room for what seem for a long time.

"It seems that there once was a long awaited Ancient Prophecy. The prophecy stated that a person of high status would be born with overwhelming powers to help fight against a race that was threatened by three deadly enemies." Daniel finally said still staring at the computer screen. "As the, what I'm thinking was the war against the Wraith worsened, a controversy rose about what the prophecy really meant. A group of the Ancients called the...um… Bestower…I think, believed that the powers were given, or bestowed, on whom ever they thought was worthy."

"That sounds strangely like the way the Ori think." interrupted Col. Mitchell.

Daniel glanced at Cameron Mitchell. "The other ancients believed that the child would be born with these powerful gifts. And in the end the Ancients who were involved in this argument either ascended or died. And the ascended Bestowers took matters into their own hands. And let's just say that is why the ascended beings cannot interfere with the affairs on a lesser plane anymore."

"But that doesn't answer why that girl caused the creation of the Ori." Gen. Landry interrupted.

"Apparently, something happened with this child's mother. She herself was a Bestower, and was pregnant but the child had no father."

"So, she is the child who is in the stasis pod, and was bestowed with these "powers". I'm guessing." Col. Crater jumped in.

"Yes, but, the Bestowers powers didn't…stick or, didn't work." Daniel said stumbling over the words to use.

"How do you know that?" Rodney asked over the intercom.

"There is another section of the text that is the "laws of", I guess you could say, "magic" it says that in their race certain people were born with better or stronger powers then the other people. These powers ranged from healing small cut to reawakening the dead or levitating a book to entire villages and forest, every rock and tree leaf. But these powers didn't show up until the person came of age, which was usually fifteen. And power if they were born would show up when you came of age and if the were bestowed they would show up automatically." said Daniel like he was done or wanted someone to jump in with the rest of the answer of the puzzle.

Everyone just stood there staring at Dr. Jackson with blank looks painted upon there facing waiting for him to finish.

"But that still doesn't answer my question." Gen. Landry said finally filling the silence. "How did this girl create the Ori?" he said staring at Daniel.

"The Bestowers were furious that they could no longer interfere with the affairs on a lesser plane and the fact that the powers didn't_ show up _on the girl. So they went off to form their own civilization were they could do what ever they so choice. Forming what they know called the Ori."

"So the powers that were bestowed didn't work on the girl, why?"

"Maybe because she already had powers or, they did something wrong, I do not know. I do know that this person stated in the Prophecy was supposed to have powers far greater than any thing the Ancient had ever seen.'

"Dr. Weir, Daniel in the information that you read form the control panel did it have any information on the girl herself. Because the only reason I see that this girl would be with this information is that the Ancients think that she is the answer to the Prophecy, but, then they why would they put her in the stasis pod." Sam asked.

"I don't think the Ancients as a whole believed she was the answer." Elizabeth said carefully.

"Why?" Teal'c interrupted. Being a man that doesn't speak unless truly necessary, he must have thought this was something important.

"Well, it says that to cover the tracks of the ascended Bestowers that the mother and child would have to disappear forever. So they did, at least the mother did, they faked their death and the mother escaped through the Gate. And the child went to live with her uncle; and the only way this worked is because her aunt was supposed be having a baby but it died prematurely."

"That worked out to perfectly, mom slipped away unnoticed and the child living happily with her family." Rodney said disgusted. Everyone turned and looked at him just like they always do when he says something like this. "What?"

"So she is an ancient?" asked Col. Mitchell.

"Yes!" Daniel and Elizabeth said at the same time.

"And we were wondering whether to awake her or not." Elizabeth asked Gen. Landry.

"Dr. you are running your on expedition out there and you're the leader. I don't have to make your decisions for you I have to make my own. Ok. And yes you can awaken her." Gen. Landry said with a huge smile upon his face.

"Yes Sir." Elizabeth said a little embarrassed. "We will up date you at our next debrief."

"Let's make in two days so you can give us an up date on her progress." He said finally. "Stargate Command out."

"Yes Sir."

* * *

"Rodney, let's do this tomorrow at nine o'clock; I think we all could use some well deserved rest."

"But, why can't we just do it know? The sooner the better don't you think." He turned to Col Sheppard for support.

"Actually, I'm pretty tied myself." He stretched out his arms and made a fake yawn. "How about you?" He turned towards Elizabeth.

"Exhausted, plus Rodney you should be totally recharged to look over the fail safes and stuff since you did have a nice long nap today. He turned and walked away with John.

"Oh, come on that is not fair; it was just a tiny little nap, less than a few minutes."

"Good night Rodney! Safety precautions and stuff on my desk tomorrow morning."

"This is cruel and unusual punishment."


	5. Chapter 4 The Mass Awakening

_Sorry for your wait but without any further prolonging Chapter Four of ...the Last of Them._

* * *

Chapter Four The Mass Awakening

* * *

The crystal blue water lay motionless across the wide open sea, not even the tiniest of ripples went across the ocean's surface. It lay as if it was a perfect sheet of glass reflected the fairy tale like city. The morning was one of the calmest and quiet she had ever witnessed at Atlantis. Not even the slightest of breezes were blowing through the air. Which was quit odd scene they where in the middle of the ocean. The sun shone through every inch of the city, lighting it in a way it had never done before; while the sunrise was painting a kaleidoscope of color across the sky. The view gave a sense like things were going to be okay. That the Wraith were not going to do anything and everything to reach Earth, or that the Asusrans would not take every opportunity to annihilate them. So why was she scared? The Wraith and the Asusrans replicators had not been heard of for weeks. The she thought over this the more that sounded like a bad thing. Today, today was going to be a good day they were going to awake an Ancient for stasis. And not just any Ancient a young girl who had not aged a day in ten thousand years. But being who she was; she would always look at all possible outcomes. What if she wasn't an Ancient and doesn't know what they wish her to know?

But in all this uncertainty she could only think of one thing. Was he thinking of her. _No, stop why are you doing this to your self? You work with this man and even worse, he works for you. Plus, it would be against regulation, he in the military. And I'm his commanding leader. This isn't fair. I'm not even in the military; I should be able to be with whom ever I want. You couldn't if you wanted to. Which you don't. Oh, who the hell are I'm trying to kid? This is your self you're talking to. You like him and you know it. No, I can't! It's just not possible, you can't! But I do. And you have known it ever since you thought you were going to lose him to the Iratus bug. No, I haven't. YES! No you can't, I can't. I do, I do, I do._

"I do!" Elizabeth said under her breath with a huge sigh. She was standing out on her balcony watching the sun rise like she did every morning.

"You do what?" a voice came from behind her. She whirled around and then noticing who it was while clasping her hand on her heart, breathing heavily. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I just didn't hear an answer so I was a little worried," John said.

"I didn't even hear you. I was just thinking out loud. Sorry" she said breathless

"About what?" he asked walking on to the balcony with her.

_About what? About what? Well you! What else would I being thinking of. Oh, but I can't tell him that! Think of something, quick!_ "I was thinking about how much I missed the snow. Winter was always the best part of the year. It was my favorite season."

"Yeah, I liked the winter too, and not just because of Christmas. But I couldn't say it was my favorite season. I always liked summer; winter cuts in to my golf game."

"Yeah, summer is nice, but the world changes when it is winter. The snow falls and all of a sudden you're in a totally different place. Everyone seems happier in the winter, at least to me."

"Your right, the world does seem different in the winter, colder, wetter, and messier."

"That's not what I meant and you know it, I don't even know how to explain it but every thing changes, you know."

"Yes."

"Really?"

"NO!"

"Very funny." She said pushing him away. "Hey what do you think about this whole situation?"

"Um well…."

"I mean about the girl in stasis, do you really think that she is an Ancient.

"I don't know, our goal or hope was, when we came to this galaxy, was to see if the Ancients still exist as well as the technology that would protect Earth from the Goa'uld and now the Ori, the Wraith, and the Asusarns. And if she is an Ancient, she is our best hope against all of them."

"What if she isn't an Ancient? What if she is just a girl who was playing with the equipment and got stuck?" Elizabeth said worriedly.

"Then she would still be an Ancient."

"Or maybe she was playing with the gate on her home world and came here…"

"So she just happened to dial up the right address to Atlantis, walk through the gate, find the hidden lab, start playing with the equipment, and just happen to end up in the stasis pod for ten thousand years? How does that happen?"

"So you really think she is an Ancient. Why hasn't she aged then?"

"Maybe the stasis pod is equipped with some sort of Ancient aging device, I don't know. The only way to know is to…"

"Is to wake her up."

"Exactly!"

* * *

"Good Morning Rodney," Elizabeth said cheerfully as she walked into the hidden lab. 

"I wish it was; I had a horrible night. Not to mention I'm exhausted and starving," Rodney said angrily.

"It is not my fault you were sleeping when you should have been working like everyone else," Elizabeth said strictly.

"Come on, it's not my fault that this place can't run efficiently without me."

"Oh it could, we just love working with someone who is so ignorant it bug the hell out of us," John jumped in.

"Well isn't that just wonderful. You couldn't just wait to jump in could you?"

"I'm just saying the truth we have plenty of intelligent scientist to help get us out of sticky situations, like Zelenka. Good Morning Zelenka."

"Good Morning, Col. Sheppard. How are you this fine morning?"

"Shut up Zelenka."

"Excuse Me?" Radek asked confused.

"Rodney is mad because he had to stay up all night working with the stasis pod getting it ready for today. He gets grumpy when he lacks sleep. And I'm doing great, thank you. How are you?" John said staring at Rodney the entire them with a smirk on his face.

"It is his own fault he was sleeping on the job. And I _was _doing just fine," Radek angrily looking at Rodney.

"Is today global pick on Rodney day or something? Did I miss that memo?" Rodney asked annoyed.

"I didn't get that memo either Dr. McKay," Teyla said entering the lab with Ronnon.

"How were the Athosians?" Dr. Weir asked quickly to change the subject.

"They are fine, they are getting ready for the harvest."

"Great!" John said excitably. "I love the Athosian harvest!"

* * *

"From what I have gathered from the initial on the control consol, this stasis pod was a prototype for a new form of their Ancient stasis pod. It is supposed to stop your aging, to the day, until the day the person is awakened again." Rodney explained.

"So is that why she hasn't aged?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, she found the Fountain of Youth," Rodney said sarcastically.

"She was just asking Rodney," John said.

"I guess you were right John," Elizabeth said turning to him.

"What is this "fountain of youth" you referred to Rodney?" Teyla asked confused.

"It is a fictional object in a lot of stories on Earth. Anyone who drinks the water of the fountain will live forever, some think in youth other think you age and age. Living through it all in perfect health." John explained.

"That doesn't sound very pleasant," Telya said.

"That sounds awesome. You could live forever; think all the places you could see. All the people you would not to mention all the knowledge you would gain."

"Yes that is all well and good, but you could never stay in one place for very long. People might thin it odd if a person hasn't changed a bit in five, ten years. And all the people you would know and love would died while you would not. It sounds horrible." Teyla explained.

"Well when you put it that way." John said sadly.

"I have already gone though the losing all the ones you love and know only live for killing the Wraith. Living for ever might come in handy." Ronnon jumped in.

"That was a great side conversation, now can we get back to this, please?" Rodney spoke up pointing to the girl.

"You're the one who brought up the fountain thing anyway," Ronnon stated.

"The Fountain of Youth," John corrected Ronnon.

"And now I'm dropping it; okay." Rodney said annoyed.

"He really does get grumpy when he lacks sleep." Zelenka said.

"You all always have to have the last word don't you." Rodney said turning to Zelenka angrily. Zelenka muttered something inaudible in Russian and walked away.

"Yes Rodney we can get back to this matter but we should wait for Carson." Elizabeth said finally.

"Why do we have to wait for Carson?"

"Because he is the head Doctor on Atlantis and you remember what happened with the…"other Elizabeth" she need medical attention.' John said like it was obvious.

"She was also ten thousands years old!" Rodney said ruddily.

"So, it also had something to do with being in stasis for that long. Her body couldn't handle it." John said staring to raise his voice getting annoyed with Rodney.

"Fine, as long as Carson gets her soon." Rodney said defeated.

"I'm here Rodney. I had some …" Dr. Beckett said entering into the lad with some of his medical assistances.

"Great let's get started." Rodney said interrupting Carson. He played with some of the controls and then looked at the stasis pod. The frozen mass around the girl was slowing vanishing. As soon the frozen mass was completely gone the girl started to fall to the floor and John rushed over and caught her before she hit the floor. And a bright light filled the room. Everyone turned away blinded for the light.

"Dad? Please, do something it getting worse. It feels like someone is craving into my arm with a knife. DAD? Please help…me…." the girl screamed in utter agony at the top of her lung and then she stopped unconscious. John looked up at the rest of the people in the room in shock and then back at the limp body of the girl.

"Col. Sheppard, let's get her to the infirmary." Carson said, pointing to the door.

* * *

"Elizabeth?" the gate technician said over the radio.

"Yes."

"I have some...bad news."

"What is it?"

"A Wraith hive ship and two Wraith cruses just showed up on our long range scanners and they are headed this way. They will be here in less than a week!"

* * *

_So, what do you think? I really hope you liked it. Writing for Chapter five...The Council of Five... is already under way. So hopefully it will not take me a month to post it._


	6. Chapter 5 The Council of Five

_The start of this chapter might be a little confusing! In the start of this chapther i'm talking about the brith place of all Altearns. Where the race began ( in my story not in the real stargate world for we don't know for sure where they came from). I'm also useing some of the same...startgies as Morgan Le Fay used in the episode the Pegasus Project. Hint: when she said the first person to walk in Atlantis, after the Lanteans left ,was Dr. Weir. Anyway hope you like it and please don't hate me but i did not pick up with my last two cliff hangers! SORRY! it just the way muy story took me! again SORRY!_

* * *

Chapter Five The Council of Five

* * *

The city stood as it had for thousands of years; just as beautiful as the day it was created. In fact, more beautiful, the age of the city gave it a since that it could with stand the test time. It stands as a memory of something great, something that should have never been forgotten. Yet everyone has. The city abandoned of its inhabitants when the council split, and forgotten when the Ori were born. It stands as guide to all Altearans; their eternal space to live for ever in harmony.

The city that no one remembers; the city where it all started. The city that saw the birth of one of the greatest and most ruthless races ever stands stalled in time. Only a few ever truly new why it was abandoned and they have long since pasted to greater things. The city sit idle with no people walking its halls, sitting in its courtyards, no people laugh and greeting friends. It stands frozen the way it left paper thrown on the floor spread across tables, chairs over turned, dishes still on the dinner table or the sinks of the empty rooms of its inhabitants. The city waits and hopes for someone somewhere to remember its importance.

The city as a model for the cities built after it. Atlantis, Chaitaly, Vashali, Zanthra, and Celestis. Each taking in the beauty of the first city in its on way, the Altaerans of Atlantis who were more scientific the most built there to reflect that. Unlike the Lanteans the Ori built their to have more of an organic look, they made look like it belong in its surroundings, but both still elegant. And little is known about the other city after they were built. No one even remembers where they were built.

The city that no one remembers will no longer be forgotten.

* * *

As the door slid open, light flooded the room. As a couple walked further into the room, it slowly came to life. The room was huge and empty; all that sat in it was a large table with nine sides. The couple looked around confused and took a seat at the table. The room looked much like the council room of Atlantis yet it was very different, here unlike the council room of Atlantis they didn't feel safe and it was clearly painted on their faces. 

The man leaned close to her and kissed her cheek and then whispered into her ear "Everything will be fine, don't worry."

The man had dark curly hair, he looked battered and tired. Even though he looked exhausted he wore his clothes proudly and didn't show any sign that sleepiness would stop him. He looked deep into her eyes and pulled her close to comfort her.

"Everything will be fine! Don't worry! How can I not worry? Who are these people?! What do they want with us? In all the time we have been in this place…" she looked around terrified and disgusted at the same time. "No one has heard of these people, and what possible proposes do they need with us?" she said frightened as she dug her head into his shoulder. "I have been captured by the Wraith, and in battles with the Asusarns but this is far worse. It is like the suffering never stops!"

Even thought this woman was so scared she was very pretty. Her hair fell just below her shoulders and it was a vibrant honey blonde color. The more that he stared into her bright emerald green eyes that he could tell have seen horrible thing. The longed he gazed tough them the more he could see how scared she was, more than ever before. Which he thought was odd cause to him the Wraith were among the scariest thing to him. That and flying.

He lifted up her face so she was looking right at him. He stared into her eyes calmly. "Everything will be fine okay. Trust me. I will be right here I will not let them hurt us." He said muttered softly. Without having to say anything, he knew she believed him and he knew she just didn't want to admit it. He chuckled a little and hugged her tightly.

"What could possibly funny at a time like this?" she said pulling away from him.

"Nothing, I'm sorry. It just funny how well I know you, I guess."

"Why?"

"Never mind." He pulled her close again in a big embrace and kissed her forehead.

They sat there slightly for a few moments waiting for the people who had called them to appear. And through the silence the couple didn't even notice the other presence that had entered the room.

"How did I know that you two would be here?" A woman said in the doorway a shadow across her face. "Now I really know why I'm here." she laughed.

"Who are you?" the woman of the couple said to the other women.

"What? You don't recognize me?" she said to the couple.

"Wait, I know that voice. But, it can't be…Nadini?" He said in shock as she walking into the light, showing a young woman with medium length, curly, strawberry blonde hair. She had light sapphire blue eyes that looked upon the couple calmly yet confidently. She stood there before them, proudly, much like her brother, as though she seemed to know everything that was going to happen. She didn't seem scared of this room, almost as if she had been here before. But through all this she seemed sad, heartbroken and she tried to hide it.

"Oh my God, Nadini what are you doing here?" the other woman said.

"I was summoned here Divya, what are you and Sanjog doing here?"

"So were we." Divya said.

"Really, I wonder why?"

"That what we are here to tell you." A deep intelligent voice said behind them all.

* * *

"You called us here? Why? Who are you" Sanjog asked curious. 

"We are the Council of Five." Another voice answered; hers light and peaceful.

"The Council of Five? There are four you." He said stating the obvious.

"Are fifth member is…unavailable at the present time," looking at his companies for support, "She is caught up in other matters that call for her immediate attention." A third voice said, looking for the best possible way to put it, his voice was pure and sensitive.

"And because of this, is why we need to talk to you, please sit down," said the fourth, he gesturing towards the table, "We have a lot to talk about." His voice was strong and powerful.

"The Council of Five, why does that sound so familiar?" Sanjog asked quickly to himself.

"You are one of very few of the Alterans that has heard of us." Said the deep intelligent "Search you mind and you will remember."

"The Council of Five was a group of two brothers and two sisters. They were the people who the founders of the Altaerans and this city. You built this place, didn't you?"

"Yes we did," he took a deep long sigh, "but that was a long time ago." said the strong and powerful voice with a hint of regret.

"But if the there were only four you why are you called the Council of Five?" asked Nadini.

"That is why we have called you here. To talk to you about the fifth member." said the light and peaceful voice.

"What do we have to do with who your fifth member is?" asked Divya.

"We should start at the beginning. It will make more sense in time." said the pure and sensitive voice. "But first let us start with our names. My name is Awan." Awan was a tall man with wispy light brown hair and sky blue eyes.

"I'm Vidya." said the deep intelligent voice. She was also tall but not as tall as Awan. She had long silky, almost black, brown hair that fell over her back like waterfall. Her deep forest green eyes stared at the three across the table.

"I am Nomti." Said the strong and powerful voice, he was a strong built person with brood shoulders and many scars on his face and arms. Of the four, he looked the oldest, but he did not seem to notice or care. He strawberry-blond hair that was starting to gray and his light green eye showed his weariness even thought he tried to find it.

"And I'm Ekta." said the light and peaceful voice. Of the four, she was by far the youngest, but she carried herself well, as if she had to prove herself to the rest of them. She had light golden brown hair with dark sapphire blue eyes.

"I'm sure at least that one of you has heard of the prophecy?" asked Vidya.

"The prophecy of the child that will save the Altaerans, the one who never came?" Divya asked.

"Yes, that is the one we are speaking of." Nomti said.

"Do any of you no what the prophecy stated?" asked Awan.

"It stated that a daughter would be given powers that the Altaeran had never seen before. She alone would help a race stop three deadly enemies." Nadini said quietly and slowly.

"You are correct." Vidya said calmly

"How do you know so much about this?" Divya asked both of them.

"Because, the prophecy is taking about Priyala." said Sanjog.

'What does she have to do with this?" asked Divya scared.

"Because…" Nadini started.

"Nadini don't!" Sanjog interrupted, "Not here."

"You never told her did you?" Nadini said shocked.

"Stop!"

"Tell me what?" she asked looking at her husband, "Sanjog what is Nadini talking about? Sanjog, tell me whaat?"

"It's nothing."

"Tell me now!" Divya yelled furiously. There was a long pause. She stood there looking into his eyes and waited with the others in the room to see if he would give an answer.

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell sooner, I wanted to but for the safety of Priyala I didn't."

"Tell me what?" she asked wanting to know but also scared of what he is going to say.

"Priyala…is…" Sanjog started slowly.

"Priyala is what?" she asked again getting more scared and also annoyed, "Stop beating around the bush and just tell me, please."

"Okay. She is not…our daughter. She is Nadini's daughter."

"No! Stop joking and tell me the truth, I'm begging you."

"Divya, he is telling you the truth." Nadini jump in.

Divya stood in shock staring at them, but slowly her expression changed to understanding, not anger or sadness, like one would think. "Wh…" she stopped, "Ho…" she gathered herself looking for the words to say. "Some how I knew, deep down." She whispered, knowing it was true but not wanting to believe it. "Something, just never seemed right. I loved her but I just didn't have that feeling I had with my mother, I guess."

"Are you okay?" Sanjog asked; putting his hand on her shoulder.

Shoving it off, "I'm fine, I just need some time." She turned and started to walk away.

"Divya? I know this mitt not be the perfect or ideal time but you are a part of this and we need you here. We are going to need all of your help to accomplish this mission." Said Vidya.


	7. Chapter 6 A Big Problem

* * *

Chapter Six A Big Problem

* * *

The sun was slowly setting over the city of Atlantis, illuminating it in moon light. The city slowly quieted from a busy of work, but as usual some never did. Dr, Weir, Rodney, John and Zelenka stood in the control room staring at computer screen.

"How could this have happened? I thought we were keeping an eye on all Wraith activity in the galaxy? Where did it come from?" Elizabeth demanded.

"We were…are." said Zelenka cautiously.

"Apparently not very well, or that Wraith armada would not have gotten so close to the city. Where did it come from?" she asked again angrily.

"Well, Zelenka is right we have been keeping a very close eye on any and all Wraith movement. These Wraith were not on the sensors before today." Rodney spoke up. "All of the wraith ships in the galaxy are all accounted for."

"How is that possible Rodney? If all of the Wraith ships were accounted for, this one would not't be heading straight for us." John said crossly.

"Ever since the Wraith attack we have been keeping eyes on all Wraith ships, attractive and dormant. We have also been electronically tagging them and recording their movement. And we have tagged all of them that we know of."

"Yes I know, I gave the order to do so, but that doesn't answer where did it come from?" Elizabeth said aggravated.

"These Wraith are not tagged they came out of no where one moment the sky was clear and then they just popped out of the blue. And this close to the planet the sensors should have been able to pick them up a long time ago and they didn't." Rodney said apprehensively.

"So what does that mean?' Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know, but it can't be good." Zelenka spoke up.

"Maybe this Wraith hive ship and cruisers are equipped with some new technology." John said.

"Even if it was equipped with a cloak or some sort, the minute it showed back on our sensors the computer would have recognized it. And even if that happened, I said it early all the Wraith ships have been accounted for and if one went missing we would have know be for it showed up before it would have gotten this far." explained Rodney. "If anything, this ship has something that the other Wraith ships don't and they know we are here and I don't think a shield or cloak will stop them."

"That's bad." John said finally.

"Oh yeah." Zelenka said in agreement.

They stood there in silence, reflecting over what they just learned. After long moment Elizabeth broke away from the group and walked into her office without a word.

"Well…what now?" Zelenka asked carefully.

"I'm going to bed for sure I have been…" Rodney started.

"Keeping working on it, try and get some more answers." John interrupted also walking out the door.

"You have got to be joking, I can't get any sleep around here anymore?" Rodney yelled after him in protest.

"I guess not, but you shouldn't be complaining anyway you got your sleep yesterday while you were supposed to be working, remember?" Zelenka joked following John leaving Rodney in the control room with the technicians; who just started at him.

"That's still no excuse!" Rodney yelled at him. When he found it useless he stop and found everyone staring at him, "What? I'm I the only one who is going to do work around here?" with out another word everyone went back to work. And then Rodney headed for the route to his office.

"He is a little irritable tonight." a technician said to another.

"I heard it was because Elizabeth yelled at him." Another piped in.

"I heard it was because he hasn't gotten any sleep in two days, because he was sleeping on the job." Another corrected.

Rodney stopped in his tracks to back around but decided against it and kept on working.

"That was close." said the first technician.

* * *

"Hey Carson, how is it going?" John asked walking into the infirmary.

"Very slowly, I hate to say it. I really don't know what is wrong with her. She is in perfect health, she should be up and moving around, but she not. It is almost as if she doesn't want to be here.

"Do you know anything about the…um…screaming incident?"

"Well she did say that it felt like something was cutting into her arm."

"I remember, she practically screamed it into my ear."

"Yes, well, look at here right arm." Carson said

John looked at Carson worriedly and slowly made his way over the side of her bed and looked down at the girl who earlier that day awakened from a ten thousand year slumber. And on her upper right arm a deep carving of an olive branch was wrapping around her arm and was admitting a faint glow of light. John looked up to Carson in shock.

"What is that?"

"I don't know, but that is not the worst part."

"How could things get worse? That's pretty bad."

"Only a couple of hours ago half that cut wasn't even there."

"Are you saying it growing or expanding?" John said disgusted.

"Something like that, yes. I have given her pain killers but that is all I can do."

"Keep me posted if anything else happens. I am going to bed. You should too."

"I think I will stay and keep an eye on her."

"Okay, goodnight."

"Goodnight Col."

* * *

Elizabeth sat at her desk staring at her computer screen lost in thought. There were just to many unanswered questions. _It seems the more that she or any one else in Atlantis tried to find answers the more problems that they got. All this seemed to be was huge scavenger hunt. Once one clue was found it would just lead to another clue and that clue to another and another, also looking as if the prize was just getting further and further away. This was Atlantis, that's all it is a massive, unending scavenger. SG-1 found a tablet talking about a lost city of the Ancients, then they found the Antarctica outpost, then the Atlantis address, then Atlantis…and all the twist and turn and clues that Atlantis and the Pegasus Galaxy hold, but not one step closer to finding out who the Ancients were. _The more she thought about it the angrier she got.

But all of her thoughts were soon cut short when someone knocked at the door.

"Can I come in?" a voice came from her office door.

"Oh yeah come on in. What are doing up so late?" she asked a little startled trying to come back to reality.

"I could ask you the same thing, you ok? You have been in here all night. I was the one who went to bed." John said pointing out the window. "You see the bright light up there, coming off the big shining thing. That is called the sun and it comes up when it is morning." He said sarcastically.

"What?" she said turning to the window, "oh, yeah, very funny. I didn't even realize. It was a very crazy day."

"I know it has been interesting, even for Atlantis; with this girl and the Wraith. It hasn't exactly been a great day."

"Well we have the ZPM and that is more than enough power to put the shield up or the cloak the city, but one thing has been bothering. These Wraith came out of no where. We have been keeping very close eyes on all Wraith ships in the galaxy, where did it come from?"

"He is not the person you should be asking!" Rodney said running into Elizabeth's office, out of breathe.

"What are you talking about, Rodney?" Elizabeth asked instantly.

"I have something to show in my office." He said running out of the office again.

"Rodney?" John and Elizabeth asked running after him.

* * *

"Is everyone here?" Rodney asked.

"Yes, Rodney what do you have to show us?" Elizabeth asked, she was standing with John's team and Dr. Beckett and Zelenka, in Rodney's office, in front of a computer screen.

"As you know, we heard about the Wraith only a very short time after we awakened the girl from the stasis pod. And the more I thought about the more thought that was to much of a coincidence to ignore. And I wasn't wrong either. The same second that she was awakened and completely out of the stasis pod was also the very same second the Wraith ships showed up on our sensors."

"So?" Ronon asked.

"So, I think this girl is working for the Wraith we have seen it before."

"You think this girl is working for the Wraith? How?" Teyla asked.

"I don't know I don't have all the answers!" Rodney exclaimed.

"You don't so all these years you have just been acting?" John said in shock.

"Wait I didn't mean it like that." Rodney protested.

"You said it, not me." John said.

"Boys! Can we focus please?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sorry." they said together embarrassed.

"Are you sure you don't know who this girl is?" Ronon asked Rodney and John. "Because you are sure acting like teen aged girl." Several people chuckled quickly trying to find the fact that they did.

"Dr. Beckett?" a voice came over his radio.

"Yes, I'm here what is it?"

"She's awake!"


	8. Chapter 7 Things to Remember

_Sorry for the delay. But here is Chapter 7. Another thing if any of you have any ideas you want to see in this story just leave me a message and i will see what i can do._

* * *

Chapter Seven Things to Remember

* * *

"She is awake, has she said anything?" Dr. Beckett asked. 

"No she has not." the nurse responded.

"Ok thank you." Dr. Beckett answered. "I'm on my way."

"Carson, what happening?" Elizabeth asked worried.

"She is awake." Dr. Beckett said.

"She's awake. Maybe we should ask her how the Wraith got her." Rodney said sarcastically.

"She may not know Rodney." Teyla said.

"Then let's go and find out." Rodney said walking behind Carson.

"Let's not interrogate the girl just moments after she woken up. Give her some time." John said follow everyone else.

"I agree with John, Rodney." Elizabeth said so Rodney could hear.

* * *

"How is she doing?" Dr. Beckett asked walking into the infirmary. 

"Her vital signs are stable but she is very disorientated, and she hasn't said anything."

"Is that because she is still under the effect of the stasis pod or just because she doesn't want to talk." Elizabeth asked.

"I believe it is just because she doesn't want to talk; even though she is disorientated she is not the happiest person in the in the world right now."

"How do you know?" Ronon asked.

"It is not that difficult to tell just look at her." The nurse said nodding her head towards the girl at the other end of the room.

She was sitting up in her bed with her arms crossed along her chest, her head was leaning against her pillow and she was staring at the wall in front of, with an angry facial expression.

"Okay thank you." said Carson patting her on the shoulder, "I will take over from here, it has been a long night why don't you rest."

"Are sure, I can stay?" the nurse said.

"I'm sure, go." Carson said gentle but finally.

"Okay." She said slightly relieved, and walked out of the infirmary pushing her hair out of her face. "See you tomorrow."

Dr. Beckett walked over to the side of her bed. He grabbed his stethoscope from around his neck.

"I'm going to check your heartbeat, okay." he said quietly and breathed on the stethoscope, "This mite be a little cold." He placed it on her chest a listened. "Everything seems to be fine, does anything hurt?"

She glanced down at the cut on her arm, and slowly ran her other hand over the cut. He looked down at her cut it wrapped around her upper right arm three time now reached from the middle of her upper arm to above her elbow, and he could clearly see that it was in the form of an olive tree branch, it had leaves coming off it now.

"Do you know how you got that?" he said pointing to her cut.

She quickly took her hand of her cut. She slowly turned her head and looked at him for the first time. He could tell she was angry but her eyes were filled with a deep sadness that she could not hide. Even though all her anger and sadness she was very beautiful the color of her eyes are some what of a mystery every time she moved her head they seemed to change between blues, greens, and browns. She was still looking at him but she didn't say anything.

"Well, okay if you need anything I will be right over there." Carson said pointing to where everyone else was standing a staring at them. He turned to walk away.

"Carson?" she asked quietly, "I mean Dr. Beckett." he stopped and turned to look at her.

"Yes, what is it dear." put a little of guard of her knowing his name, he didn't even recall himself telling her.

"My dad's…dead isn't he?" she asked with tears in her eyes. She wanted to know the answer but she was very hesitant when she spoke.

"I…I'm sorry I don't know. It would help if I knew who you were or where you came from." Carson asked.

"I don't remember." She said quietly looking away.

"Then, I'm sorry I personal cannot help you." Carson said gently.

"You can't, but Dr. Heightmeyer can. I want to see her."

Carson looked at her stunned._ How does she know these think but can't even remember her own name and what happened to her? This makes no since. _He looked over his shoulder to the rest of the group who were watching and listening intently with shocked faces. "How do you know Dr. Heightmeyer?"

The girl stopped and thought for a bit. "The nurse told me about her." she cautiously.

He just stood there and looking into her eyes, searching for the truth. Knowing she would not break so he decided to drop it for now. "Why do you want to see her?"

"She can help me."

"Yes, she can but..."

"I'm ready." She said interrupting him and pulling off the covers.

"No, what you need right now is rest. I also think that it would be better if you try and remember by yourself, on your own time." He said putting his arm on her shoulder pushing her back in the bed.

"No what I need is answers. I know things that I shouldn't know and I don't know things I should. I need to do this." She was on her feet, "Please." She was starring directly in his eyes, "Please."

With a big sigh "Alright." he said reluctantly. "I will take you to her office." He led her to the door.

"Dr. Beckett, what is going on?" Elizabeth asked

"She is going to talk to Dr. Heightmeyer." Carson said regrettably.

"Do you think that wise; shouldn't she recall those memories herself?" Teyla asked.

"Yes I do, but she was very adamant about doing this." Carson said quietly.

Elizabeth was about to argue but when she saw Carson's expressions she stopped. "Very well, let's take her to Dr. Heightmeyer's office." Elizabeth said.

* * *

They made there way slowly down the halls to Dr. Heightmeyer's office. She calmly looks around the halls. 

"Funny." She said suddenly.

"What is?" Carson asked

"I can remember these halls, I remember walking through them, I just can't remember where they lead or where I am." She said shaking her and then looked at the floor.

"You don't know where you are."

"I'm in a hall."

"Ok, I meant do you know what city you are."

"I…" she started

"And don't just say 'I don't know'. Think about it for a while and then tell me because you know it's in there somewhere"

She stopped and closed her eyes tightly. _She was in the same hall but she wasn't with Carson or any of the other people. She was with a man and a woman. There were other people in the hall talking and going about their day to day activities. The man was tall and had dark curly hair and the women had bright honey blond hair. They walked into the gate room and the gate was activated. She gave the women a big hug and kissed her the check, tears where coming down both of their faces. The women then gave the man a long hug then they kissed each other. They said there goodbyes, and a man in the control room said something in audible to the crowd and the women and the some of the people in the gate room went to the gate and disappeared through it. The rest of the people in the gate room slowly left and went on with the rest of their day._ "We are in Atlantis, aren't we?" she said finally.

"Yes, we are. Do you remember anything else?' Carson asked

She closed her eyes again. _But this time_ _she was in bed and there was a bright light. And she was shot screaming in pain holding her right arm. The man with the dark curly hair came running in asking what was wrong. The light had weakened a little and was coming for her arm. The man grabbed her other hand and took her down a hall and into lad. She looked confused and was asking questions but the man wasn't listening. He finally pointed to the corner where there stood a stasis pod. She was still asking questions, but after a while she gave up and listens to the man and went and stood in it. And then she screamed in agony but before she could stop she was frozen in side it and all was quiet. _"My name is Priyala, Priya for short."

"Okay that is a start. Can you remember anything else?"

"Wait a second, just a minute ago she couldn't remember a thing and she knows where she is and her name. How is that possible?" John asked.

"Many people who are expressing some symptom of anemia can recall memories by familiar places and things or the anemia is just wearing off." Carson said.

Priya was no longer with the group she was walking further down the hall. It was as if she was a rat lost in an endless maze; knowing where she was but not how to get there or how she even got there. She was looking around and picking up random objects hoping one of them would hold a key to what had happened to her. The further she went down the hall the more she looked around, but she wasn't scared or confused anymore. It was more like she learning the more she touched but it wasn't registering. Then, she just stops where she was and turns around. Everyone abruptly looked away or started to pretend like they were in a conversation, acting like they were not watching her the entire time.

"Why did this happen to me?" she said flatly.

"Why did what happen to you?" John asked.

She looked away a little like she listening to something far away, then looked at Dr. Weir. "One of your teams is over due." She said quietly.

"What…" she started

"Dr. Weir, the science team on MRX-365 is two hours over due." a technician said over the radio.

* * *

_What did_ _you_ _think._ _Please leave a review. Chapter 8 Will be up soon Hopefully!_


End file.
